


Och hans skrumpna hjärta växte tre storlekar

by Monokerus



Series: Esme Silverforce i Jorvikisk anda [4]
Category: Star Stable, Star Stable Online
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7031617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monokerus/pseuds/Monokerus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyanländ till Jorvik har Esme Silverforce redan stött på gamle grinige Jasper Holbrook en gång - och det slutade med att han jagade henne ner mot Moorlandstallet med gevär. Beväpnad med brev som Jaspers avlidna dotter en gång skrev till sin käreste beger sig Esme tillbaka till gården för att försöka sluta fred med den ilskne lille gubben.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Och hans skrumpna hjärta växte tre storlekar

**Author's Note:**

> Mer från samma serie går att läsa på min blogg, om intresset finns. Kan förstås hända att mer postas här också.

Hilly vägrade följa med mig till Jasper, och jag förstod faktiskt varför. Hon skämdes över att ha hoppat rakt in i en av Jaspers pumpaodlingar en höst och därmed förstört nästan hela årets skörd, och tydligen blev Jasper sjövild bara av att se skymten av en svartskäckig häst efter den episoden.

  
Nu sadlade jag Ash igen, med den fina sadeln jag fått av Hogan, och skrittade mot Jaspers hus med brevbunten hårt i ena handen. Den här gången var jag väldigt försiktig, och stannade en stund långt från gården för att se om jag kunde få en skymt av den ilskne lille mannen.

  
”Ser du något, Ash?” mumlade jag och ställde mig upp i stigbyglarna för att försöka få en bättre vy. Ash fnös och vred på huvudet för att tugga på bladen från en närliggande buske. ”Du var ju till mycket hjälp.”

  
Jag satte mig i sadeln igen och bet mig i läppen. Hur skulle jag göra det här utan att Jasper skulle slita fram geväret?

  
Ash hade snabbt tröttnat på busken och tog saken i egna hovar – han vände kvickt ur buskaget och började trava mot Jaspers stora hus innan jag hann reagera mer än att ta tyglarna.

  
”Näe”, stönade jag och försökte få stopp på honom, men han gapade stort för att försöka komma undan bettet och drog på framåt. Jag kunde inte göra mer än att hålla i sadelknappen och hoppas på det bästa.

  
Jasper stod dock på sin gårdsplan utan gevär.

  
”Sa jag inte att du inte är välkommen här?” gormade han och viftade med sin pipa i luften.

  
”Jag har en sak till dig”, sade jag och viftade tillbaka med brevhögen.

  
Jasper stod helt stilla då jag red fram till honom och stoppade in pipan i munnen igen då jag räckte breven åt honom.

  
”Vad är det där?”

”Brev, uppenbarligen.”

  
”Och vad rör det mig?”

  
”Justin ville att du skulle ha dem”, sade jag och rätade på mig då han långsamt, och skeptiskt, tog emot breven. ”Jag tror att Catherine har skrivit några av dem.”

  
Båda Jaspers skelande ögon riktades genast mot mitt ansikte och jag motstod impulsen att rysa.

  
”Har Catherine skrivit de här?”

  
”Inte alla. Men läs dem, är du snäll.” Hans ansikte började dra ihop sig till en ilsken min. ”Snälla?”

  
Han vände på stället och klampade fram till en bänk bredvid en gammal traktor, där han satte sig och drog upp det första brevet i högen ur sitt kuvert.

  
Jag var osäker på om jag borde vänta, eller rida hem igen. Så jag satt kvar på Ashs rygg, och drog långsamt händerna genom hans ljusa man för att sysselsätta mig.

  
Jasper läste fort, väldigt fort med tanke på att han verkade ha svårt att verkligen fokusera blicken. Men då högen med lästa brev växte och högen med olästa brev krympte blev hans skrumpna händer darrande och hans ögon tårades, det såg jag även på långt håll.

  
”Ash, stanna här, vännen min”, viskade jag i Ashs öra innan jag gled ner från hans rygg. Då jag släppte tyglarna vände han ryggen mot mig och började beta av det tunna gräset. Jag gick försiktigt fram mot bänken där Jasper satt och stannade en bit ifrån honom, vred mina händer och visste inte riktigt vad jag skulle ta mig till.

  
”Mr Holbrook?”

  
”Jag tror att jag har gjort några riktigt stora misstag”, sade Jasper, och nu såg han mer ut som en gammal trött man än den galna gubbe han var känd som. Jag satte mig varaktigt på bänkens yttersta kant och kikade nervöst mot honom. ”Jag har haft så fel.” Han stirrade ut över Moorlandstallet och räckte brevet han nyss läst mot mig.

  
Det var ett brev från Catherine till Mr Moorland. Och det var ett fint brev. Ganska känslosamt, också. Catherine ville att Mr Moorland skulle försöka prata med Jasper, som tydligen varit vrång redan då, eftersom hon älskade båda väldigt mycket och inte ville ha bråk omkring sig. Hon berättade med stolthet om den ritt hon vunnit en dressyrtävling i Valedale med, om hur hästen hon tydligen fått av Thomas Moorland skött sig prickfritt och hjälpt henne där hon själv brast som ryttare. Det var en lycklig ung kvinna som skrivit brevet för mer än tjugo år sedan.

  
”Min lilla flicka finns inte längre”, sade Jasper, och jag vände blicken mot honom. Han var kortare än mig även då vi satt ner.

  
”Men Mr Moorland är kvar, liksom Justin”, sade jag och räckte brevet tillbaka till honom. ”Justin är väl ditt enda barnbarn, Mr Holbrook? Jag tror att han gärna vill lära känna dig.” Jasper stirrade ner på brevet i knäet.

  
Jag reste mig upp igen och då jag vände mig om hoppade jag till – Ash stod bara någon meter ifrån mig, återigen trött på maten. Hur kunde han alltid veta vart jag skulle?

  
Men jag satte upp igen, och började skritta från gårdsplanen.

  
”Vänta!” Jasper kom haltandes mot mig, viftandes med brevet. ”Jag ska leta upp papprena du vill ha.”

  
Jag vände Ash tillbaka mot honom.

  
”Verkligen?”

  
”Jaja, det är klart.” Jasper stannade framför Ash. ”Det är klart att jag ska hjälpa till, allt har blivit så fel. Över tjugo år har gått och här har jag suttit och ruttnat!” Han kliade sig under hatten med sin lediga hand. ”Vänta här så ska jag leta fram dina papper. Vad är det du heter, förresten?”

  
Jag skrattade. Vad enkelt allt plötsligt blev. Och jag hade till sist hittat någon som inte visste vem jag var.

  
”Esmeralda”, svarade jag. ”Jag heter Esmeralda Silverforce.”

  
”Dåså, Esmeralda, du ska få papper, och du får rida på min gård när du vill, och du får låna mina verktyg, du kan få köra traktorn om du vill…”

  
”Papper duger bra”, svarade jag förvånat, och Jasper försvann ögonaböj in i huset. ”Jösses. Sa han verkligen traktor?”

**Author's Note:**

> Esme och Hilly är mina egna karaktärer, alla andra tillhör Star Stable Entertainment AB.  
> Hogan, som gav Esme sin sadel, är btw en butiksägare i Moorland. Han finns alltså i spelet - whopaaaaa


End file.
